


MAX

by Shadow_Assassin



Series: Soulmates and Timers [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Bonus, Character Development, Mercenary Work, meet, solo mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin
Summary: Bonus feature from main story : StopwatchMax knows she's not supposed to be tempted, to be curious, or most of all find away to cheat her own mother for a fate she's always wanted yet feared all the same.When she stood vigil as Peter displayed alarming strength and rage towards his Timer she had felt him break the bond in her bones..... She couldn't shake the indescribable feeling  it was like to realize what could possible be he salvation...There's only one problem. She's terrified of the idea of having a soulmate.RECOMMENDED TO BE READ BEFORE THE SEQUEL TO STOPWATCH BUT NOT REQUIRED  (When it gets posted anyway...)





	

Max glares down at the target bellow where she suspends herself up in the ceiling, her dark hood partially blocking her side view....Her mind had been busy and colorful al day, making the normally easy and smooth task at hand exceptionally more difficult.

If only she could ever remember.. Remember anything from the past. She wasn't at all even sure how she had landed her present occupations at SHIELD or her part time at the burger place she works at for domestic entertainment.

The man walks directly under the assassin, oblivious to her presence until it's far too late and a small dagger has sliced through his spinal column normally protected by strong vertebrae. Max glances around carefully as she supports the not half bad looking corpse. Course he's a corpse now and so there's nothing his looks can do for him.... Perhaps maybe she should consider looking at their face before killing.

She stops to glare at the ground as a memory of having her own spinal cord slashed flashes past here eyes. She looks back down at the man and apologizes.

' Stupid Mercenary' She silently sighs. She still favors the Merc and Arachnid far too much to attached to think of forcing herself to be angry. She had been asking for it...

Max stashes the body out of sight, well hidden before moving on.

She brings up a mental image she had memorized of the base. She contemplated how to get to the next floor. Vents? Or elevator shaft?

Stop pretending like nothing is wrong. Now you're fearful and angry. Angry that there is nothing you can do about it. Her resource says in an indifferent tone.

" Well thank you very much for that. You see if you could shut your stupid mouth then perhaps I could have totally made this once in a lifetime one shot a thing to remember and now I'm going to have to follow some sappy, depressing plot. Thanks For that." Max says, glaring on something just to imagine it being the one who gives her Intel.

Take the vents. Less likely to be spotted. The records sighs.

" I feel like some excitement and being lazy. Takin the elevator." Max declares. No need to be nervous of Simone hearing you when your advanced hearing can't even pick up the possible listener.

She walks towards where the elevator should be located, wiping away the blood from her small knife as she does so. The knife in all truth is just for show normally. Weapons ( excluding guns) are a bit useless if you can form curved, sharp daggers on the ends of your digits on command. Being a dragon an all...

Being Someone who technically doesn't exist Max is spared the need to worry about leaving her prints around, course she still avoids touching commonly used buttons and such. Germs and all that you know? Never know what sort of strange thing you can pick up in these dark labs and based. Could be some advanced form of Ebola, alien disease, or like those sort of hot fics where there is some sort of infection pis substance the forces Someone into needing to 'mate'. You never know what's around these places and Max had no interest in getting sick, possessed by some symbote, or be the star of some porn fic. She already has her own problematic 'season' she has to ride through, no need to add another.

" So the whole point of that was that I pressed the button with my elbow, but I'm not normally a germaphobe... Just, yeah" Max says moving around the corner.

No camera nor mics in the compartment. There is one occupant by in the right corner going to the floor bellow but it'll stop here before continuing.

" Well that's some Sade security. So looks wise from a scale of 1-10?"

Her resource sighs. Six... Is thus question relevant?

The elevator door sings as it opens, the assassin slipping around the corner.

It's another male she encounters. He looks up with alarmed brown eyes before the life is drained from them with a skilled acrobatic kick she had learned from personal experience of being on the receiving end. It involved using your whole weight to gain the momentum you need to snap the recipients neck. But you have to watch out cause it'll just as equally break your foot as it does their face.

" I think they deserved a good eight." Max says looking down at the dead man.

Well sorry. I'm just not good at judging male looks.

" Oh please. I may not remember much of anything, but I do recall you being gay as fuck."

None of these humans look appealing.

Max gives a small snort as she props the body to sit in the corner. She gives the corpse an odd look when she discovers a pink canister of pepper spray.

" I really hope that was for your girl friend bud. Cause if not. I'm judging you " Max says standing in the kitty-corner to the body so she's hidden to anyone who would try to get on.... She soon discovers that the elevator is a very popular use of transportation as she stands in the center of the small room now simply because the rest of the floor is littered with men and women whom had only been planning on going home after a nights work of evil.

Told you, you should have taken the vents.

" Kill two birds with one stone... Or seven birds in this case."

When the doors finally open to the floor she actually needed to get to, Max doesn't actually take a comment to comprehend what she's launching at until it's too late and the red clad man is dead in her grip.

" Rude." He manages to say witting moments of his healing factor snapping fines back into place and realigning nerves.

" Sorry. I didn't expect you to be here. " She says moving away and brushing herself off. How his was covered in so much dust she wouldn't care to know, only that it was annoying and felt grimy on her palms as she tries to push aside her instincts close to triggering with the heavy scent of blood on him.

" Yeah well I didn't expect to see you here on my mission." Wade replies with an edge of a snark.

" It's not your mission. It was open to whoever choose to do it. You weren't hired to do it so it isn't officially your mission. " Max retorts, the smell of blood on the man becomes over powering and she has to see where it's coming from. She glares at Wade when she sees the requested head of the person. " Should have taken the vents." She mumbles.

Deadpool tilts his head to the side ever so slightly as if listening to something.

He's discussing the idea you shouldn't be doing this while working under SHIELD. Which is true.

Max decides to just to wait for the Merc to verbalize the statement before answering.

" Why are you out here anyway? Taking freelance work. "

" Was bored. Detaining people can get old real fast when you have to keep them alive when doing so. " she says pushing back the hood she used to conceal her face in shadow.

" Highly understand able." He says with a nod as he glances behind her.

" Why are you out working? Thought you're suppose to be Mr. Money bags or something."

Wade Tilts his head again, this time the opposite direction.

' what's he thinking?'

... It's not so much what he's thinking... It's more what one of his voices is doing, brining forward a memory for reason.

" Peter and I are trying something." He simply says. Not going into detail.

' meaning?'

Since the year of containment Peter has shown signs of the animalistic of the arachnid becoming more advanced to the point of the male going into ruts or oddly heats than are more common. Of course he doesn't have the biology to ensure he's s-

" I get it." Max interrupts before she can be further scarred with the too descriptive information.

So try are trying to see if Wade being away during his heat if it possibly could end it or make it less intense.

'Is it working?' Max asks hesitantly.

Her resource is silent for a long time.

N-no. It's not.

Max doesn't put thought into the reason for the stutter for her own safety.

" Well thanks for making my job easier. I guess." Wade says referring to the trouble she had gone through the floors bellow.

" You're job? I did half of what was requested." She objects.

" I did the important part. You just did the fun thing."

Max is about to verbalize her next retort when a few quick chirps of her ear piece indicate an incoming call before it automatically answers. She quickly puts her hand up to silence to the Merc.

" Yes?" She asks,

" Normal people say Hello you know." Barton says on the other side.

" Yeah well I'm not a normal people. Why are you calling? Where's Coulson?"

She hears the Merc taking a short breath to say something but she makes a quick motion to intensify the guest ire of 'quiet' along with a look of warning.

" You need to report back to Washington. New lead we need you to check out. " Hawkeye. " Where are you anyway? I can't pick up the GPS signal from your tracer."

" I'm in a tunnel. Like transformers Hover dam kind of tunnel." Max says watching the floor as she talks.

" I don't know what that means, but get back here."

" I know what that means." Wade states. 

" Shut up." She snaps.

" Who's that?" Clint asks.

" Crowd. " Max says before ending the connection before looking at Wade, she glances back at her kills before back at him. " I expect at least expect a twenty for the work I did for you." She says walking past the tall man towards one of the rare windows in the building.

" You wish."

" No. I expect." She says as she opens the wide plane if glass.

" How are you getting to Washington without them wondering what's up? It's an ocean away. "

" I'm sure Yellow can answer that question for you. " Max says glancing back at him from where she is perched on the sill. " Later alligator." She says pulling her hood up.

As she jumps out the window she can hear the mumbled response about a crocodile as her wings alone protrude from near her shoulder blades. When high enough in the sky she morphs completely into her true form. Her scales blending into the inky black sky. The moon glinting off some of her shiny scales almost like stars.

He's a nine in my opinion.

Max makes an expression in response to the statement.

" Sure. If you get over the fact he's like twice your age, and crazy. And I've alway know you've been picky about looks."

Yeah well, twice my age meaning I'm forever stuck at this age just has he's stuck that age. And I think I can handle the crazy. I have to hang out with you all day.

" Oh please. I'm not nearly that bad. "

Her friend gives a skeptical, unconvinced hum of acknowledgment to her statement. And looks wise, he may have scars but they aren't nearly as awful as some always claim. And his bone structure is oh so desirable. Not to add his body. Did you look at those abbs? His biceps? Amazing!

" No I didn't look. I'm not interested in him and he's already got a mate." Max says.

You looked at me...

" That's not the kind of mated I mean. You hadn't been courted. You where forced....Besides didn't get me anywhere. You and that shrine to Niall Horan was enough to tell me that you wouldn't be interested.

It was not a shrine.

" You carried pictures of him around with you and in your nest you had a small area dedicated to his existence. It was a shrine."

Her friend snorts but doesn't further object.

___________________________

....Few weeks later

Max grabs her back pack off the bench form where it had sat next to her, slinging it over her shoulder. Her drawing pad in her hands along with a number two pencil. Nothing had caught her eye to be of enough interest to be recreated in the 2D form of lead.

Her expression remained Neutral as se walked off. She had hoped perhaps busying herself would be enough of a distraction to take her mind off of the seemly growing, persistent nagging. 

She's just so confused. Why wouldn't she be able to have a  
Stopwatch? Why would it be any different for her as long as she stayed human with it?

... But how could she force herself into something like that. Remaining human for the sake of a stupid timer. She should know better then to desire one. Look at what had happened to Peter. What if that happens to her? What if she is like Wade in the situation and hurts the person who is on the other end of the timer?

What if there is no one there at all?

" You're not helping."

Sharing my worries makes me feel better.

" Well it's making me feel worse. Much, much worse." Max says looking at the ground as she walks. You never know what you'll find looking at the ground. She found a fifty once, and it's not like she has to worry about being attacked or something. " besides, it's not even your problem."

But it kind of is. Your stressing me out and so I'm worrying and when they aren't even my worries I should share them with. The true owner of the problem.

" Well it's not a problem. I'm just curious... To the point of actually caring about it. But it's not like I can actually ret one of those things. You have to get them minutes after birth. And then there's the whole ' they are assigned to you before you're alive' thing."

You might have one.

" In case you don't remember, Stark actually did carbon date me. I think that of at any point I did have one it's long lost after these many years. "

You never know.

" You're right. I will never know." Max snaps rather loudly. She feels gazes land in her and she instantly pulls her sweatshirt good down lower before walking away.

" Thanks for that," she mutters to her resource.

.......

She ends up putting her drawing pad back into her backpack, no longer having and motivation to draw. She instead walks through the streets, people watching. Looking for odd behavior in someone she should follow. Make sure they aren't a threat.

" Hey Max!" Someone calls.

The shifter glances around before looking up to see a red and blue spandex of the well known Web-Head.

I'm glad you don't have to do that any more.

" Me too. The whole gender change was weird and he has some pretty weird villains. Like they are all animals. What's with that?"

Don't forget he's waiting for a reply.

Max waves in response. She couldn't deny they fact she was still cautious upon instinct while around the arachnid.

He no longer showed any aggression it was honestly quite the opposite. ( only took a solid month for him not to attack the glass. Once she brought the stuffed animals each day did he calm down.) But being brutally killed multiple times in a row by one person shook you up a bit.

She crosses the street quickly, avoiding being hit by a cab before heading down and alley. She quickly scales the wall before climbing the top of the building where Peter is perched.

" What's up?" She asks glancing to look at the small plushie he tended to carry around with him when Wade want around. It wasn't any of the ones she had given him but a much closer smaller, less noticeable one. The disappearance of his soulmate had truly wounded him to the point where the only way he could cope to understand Wade wouldn't disappear was either having the man at his side or holding something in resemblance to the man. Obviously Peter was still under counseling to try help with the anxiety before he was allowed to do much for anything as far as missions go. But at least he's not... A six year old psycho any more...

" You going to the tower any time soon?" He asks moving to stand up.

" Not really. You need something?" She asks.

" They kicked you out?"

" Over a bloody nose, yes."

" I thought you're an avenger. Don't you live there with the others? "

" Not quite. Got kicked out because some weird chemical radiation from my blood messing up the systems tech or something like that. And to add to that, I'm not an officially Avenger. Just sort of can't be left out on my own because you know. High category possible threat an all. Monitored almost twenty four-seven. "

" Oh..."

" Yeah. So anyway. Your reasons for me going there?"

" Oh, um Stark has something for you... Or well actually he got it for you but I requested it but..."

" Oh. Okay." Max says not sure how to react. " Thanks I hope. Or think. I'll stop by sometime." She says about to turn away.

" Wait! Before you go." Peter comes closer to stand across from her. " Do you have any food on you?"

" Do I look like Logan to you?"

" No. But he's not here and I don't carry my wallet with me in patrol."

" Why don't you just go home?"

" Too far." Peter says waving in the general direction of his new Manhattan apartment.

Max roles her eyes. She did of course. She only pretended to eat like a normal person. Supporting a body that is easily ten tons is hard while only eating tiny morsels people call meals. She tosses him a small trail mix.

" I'll pay you back sometime since now I actually have money saved up from, you know."

" It's like a ninety nine cent snack and I don't even like nuts. It's a gift I guess." Max responds. " But seriously why don't you go home? I can hear your stomach growling."

" I'm waiting for this guy to come out of a building. I've picked up some leads on a few related missing persons cases and I forgot my phone so I can't call Wade up. "

" I can call him up for you. Just hang around a bit longer."

" Oh hang around a bit longer. So funny." Peter mocks the over used pun. " But hey, thanks.

" No problem." Max says already dialing the number she needs as she walks away.

Wouldn't have call your name to get your attention given him away?

" You seem to forget humans have awful hearing. He didn't call. He said our name from seven stories up. I don't think people would have noticed."

Oh true.

" Hello?" Wade answers his phone.

" Yeah your boy is hungry and he's watching some movements on someone. He needs food."

Wade tells yellow to shut up before he responds to Max who was already down on the streets again. " Where is he?"

" He's..."

' Where am I? Never mind."

" Four blocks down from that pizza place that blew up three days ago? He's on a old seven story red brick office building across from a newer on with too many stories for me to have the energy to count."

" Kay. Thanks." He says before hanging up clearly distracted with his boxes.

The rest of the day goes along relatively Undisturbed.

___________________________  
_____________________________________________________

" Alright. So should I be scared?" The Dragon asks as she follows Dr. Parker   
Through Stark's personal labs.

" I'd hope not. I mean maybe? Probably not."

" You're a reassuring lad."

" Be curious. You're good at that." Peter responds, glancing back at the shifter.

His words only make her cautious.

They approach a white counter where Stark stands with his back to them. He's working with something.

' What's going on?' Max questions her resource, her nervousness and confusion building up. She hates surprises. They never have ended right for her. Either it's something really bad, or she messes up.

Um Max...

" You spoke to me when I was alone. In the containment area. I remember some of the things you'd told me about... You said you had figured it out. That you wanted it, but you didn't, you couldn't even have the opportunity. I thought maybe I would be possible to give it to you some how." Peter says looking at Max. She looks back at him not entirely understanding. What he's talking about. " I hope you don't et mad or something. I'm just trying to say thank you by giving you something with equal importance as what you did for me... We found one that was unassigned in the vaults. " He continues as he turns away to pick up a four by four sleek and glossy black box.   
" It's one of very few. Only three of them exist. I went through a lot of trouble along with Stark to try and get this for you." Peter says handing her the box.

Max takes it with an unsure expressions as she looks at the box. She carefully, almost dreadfully opens the box. She only opens it partially enough to see what's inside.

A black watch sits inside, it's display showing almost Greek looking symbols but still too different to truly be a language of this Earth.

Her mind draws blank as she looks across from her to the arachnid and billionaire standing across from her.

Choose. A new but familiar voice whispers. This not her friend. But a voice that belongs to the one who had created her.

'Mother...'


End file.
